Sasha's Return
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: After the events of The adventures of Layton and Luke season 6...Sasha's moments with the family going back to Japan.    R and R ?   :D
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after season 6 and before season 7 of the adventures of Layton and Luke. A tie in story cause I did not have time to write this before. A SHORT series before I go into the next seasons of Layton and Luke~! Enjoy~!

Sasha's return Part 1: Home Sweet Home

Jenis had many of dreams while staying at her home in Japan with her mother Lynn. It seemed like only yesterday She'd learned of her two only sisters deaths and came to Japan for a MUCH needed vacation...And a few other things a well.

Dreams spent many days of Sasha appearing out of the blue...like she was never gone. 'No, no...it's not possible.' Jenis would say to herself. 'It never was.'

That is...until now.

"Jenis, could you go out to the sack to get some more wood?" Lynn called from the kitchen. "I need to get a fire ready for some dinner soon."

"Of course mother!" Jenis called over her shoulder, rushing out the front door to the house. Being in a small home as it were in Japan it took wood to run most everything within. Cheaper that way than most houses in the bigger cities.

The singer was used to bringing in the firewood many times. For the kitchen. For the bath, or just to heat up the house on those long cold nights. Needless to say this and a few other things she'd been doing while home was making her extra strong.

But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

"Hey, Aunt Jenis!" Nina's voice squeaked in the distance.

Jenis snapped her head in the direction of the road, finding sight of not only little Nina, but Don Paolo and Neo as well. She could remember them from their last adventure together. It would be nice to finally talk to them again!...but wait a moment...

...who was the other red-head walking with the group?

Complete shock washed all over Jenis's body as the taller much older red-head woman walked next to Nina and Paolo, a big grin on her face as she did so. So shocked in fact Jenis dropped the hand full of wood in her arms. Making a loud noise that alerted Lynn from the house.

"Jenis! What on earth!" Lynn yelled worriedly, rushing outside. Lynn too stopped dead in her tracks when the other group all stopped in front of them as well.

"It's been a long time huh? Both of you. Sorry to keep you." Says the red-head. Who was none other than Sasha.

"Si...Sis? Jenis sniffed, stepping backwards a little, hands covering her mouth. Maybe it was too hard to take in right now. Sasha was dead before right? What was going on?

To assure Jenis and Lynn all was well Paolo smiled and gestured at Sasha. "It's a long story...but it really is her." he says.

While Lynn was busy taking in the sudden reappearance of her daughter-holding her a hand to her chest like she was about to have a heart attack-, Jenis rushed up without another moment's hesitation! Tears spilling from her eyes as she ran.

Sasha smiled bigger, opening up her eyes and pulling Jenis into a long missed hug. "Sister." she whispered gently.

"Oh Sasha!" Jenis sobbed, hugging her older sister so tightly she feared she might break the ninja's spine. When in fact too Sasha feared Jenis was never gonna let go. Regardless both smiling happily Sasha rocked her sister as they hugged. The first real time they were able to comfort each other like that sense they were Nina's age.

"I know I should have called to say I was on the way here but," Sasha began, laughing a little as she finally could move out of Jenis's tight grasp. "I don't think either of you would have believed any of us on the phone."

A still crying Jenis was laughing very little through her tears, all the same though in a good mood. Lynn too. Sasha turned around to see her mother now finally moving and coming in her direction.

"Sasha Lagushi..." the mother said breathlessly it seemed. But suddenly took a sharp turn right past her eldest daughter! "About time you came home!" Sasha's body froze in place, half still expecting a hug, but then again...

"Grand-mommy!" Nina laughed, as Lynn aimed for Nina instead. Holding up her arms Nina quickly leaped up to elder woman and gave her a bit of a spinning hug. The two laughing the whole time.

"There's my sweet innocent little ninja!" Lynn cooed, snuggling Nina. "Who's my good granddaughter? YOU! YOU!" she giggled, giving Nina a few kisses on the forehead as well. Meanwhile Sasha is still in a 'wanting a hug' position.

Nina laughed like crazy, hugging her long missed grandma.

Paolo turned around, sweat dropping a little, and walked a little ways back to his new flying contraption. "Emily?" Paolo called, seeing the teenaged blond girl had yet to climb out of the flying car. "Do you need some help?"

"I almost got it!" Emily called back, determined to climb out of the big machine by herself this time! Sadly, the slippery surface was too much for her boots and she came sliding right down too quick. She managed a small scream before Paolo opened up his arms and quickly caught her.

"Don't got it." Paolo smirked a little, gently putting her down. "At least not yet."

"Thanks Paolo." Emily sighed.

Eventually Lynn put Nina back down as well and headed back towards the house. "Everyone come on in then!" She called cheerfully. "This calls for a celebration! A special dinner!"

Nina threw both fists into the air and ran towards the house as well. "Were eating Sushi tonight!" she laughed. Slowly but surely the rest of the group followed inside as well.

Funny enough as it were Jenis still turned around to find Sasha now in a bended position on the ground, hugging her knees together looking depressed and cute at the same time. Her fingers tracing circles in the dirt, giving puppy eyes into blank space.

"Oh Sasha..." Jenis giggled, pulling her up by one of the ninja's arms. "Quit playing around! Let's go inside."

"Mommy don't love me." Sasha whined, making a pitiful quivering lip.

"Oh hush. She's happy to see you! YOU just about gave her a heart attack, AND me!" Jenis rolled her eyes, still dragging her shockingly light sister into the house. Sasha still having the cutest pair of puppy eyes on.

-00-OO-00-

The rest of the evening went just as smoothly. Some of the families good collection of Japanese music was played while enjoying each other's company surrounded by a warm home. Eating enough Sushi and drinking warm tea like it was Thanksgiving dinner or something.

It was finally nice to feel really home sense her time spent with Paolo back at his home. Well...even more so now. Sasha in a way felt in much peace. For some reason though, was too dense to see something about Jenis had changed. And it was all too clear Jenis was not gonna let Sasha leave this house without seeing it too.

By the end of the long evening, both children-Nina and Emily- had quite literally partied themselves out. Sleeping very hard on the cushioned floors or the living room. All curled up next to each other like two lost puppies.

Lynn was first to stand up and walk over, helping Paolo bring them upstairs to the bedrooms. "We have more than enough room here. Could you stay possibly for a few days? It's been too long.." Lynn said, wanting to keep the group here longer after so much time apart.

"Don't worry. Will stay for a while." Paolo nodded. "I'm sure Sasha and Jenis have much to talk about."

A wide smirk crossed Lynn's face. "Oh more than you may guess!"

While the rest of the group, including Neo, -Nina's little kitten- went upstairs to bed, Sasha stayed downstairs cleaning up the living room with Jenis. They barely talked for having not seen one another in years. But when Jenis finally did choose to speak up...

"So Sasha...what were you up to after I left home on my career?" she asked quietly, wanting to know just how much her sister had been through over the years.

"Now, now little sister." Sasha smirked, turning away from Jenis while she finished the rest of the dishes. "It's nothing to worry your voice over. Besides It was my life. You knowing about it won't change it."

"I don't really care." Jenis says firmly. "TELL ME."

Sasha could hear the serious in the singers voice, and yet she shrugged it off. "Never. Besides, it's not really the life for a opera singer. I'm a tough fighting ninja! Even if you could understand sis, you'd never be able to do half the things I did-"

"Wanna bet?" Jenis snapped, stepping in front of Sasha as she tried to hurry up the stairs. Then suddenly smirked playfully. "Come on Sasha. How about this, we arm wrestle? One round so I can show you how tough I am!"

At first Sasha thought her sister was playing around. She turned and watched Jenis head back for the table and sit down on the other side. Carefully extending her arm and laying it down in the right position. It was no joke. Jenis really wanted to do this.

"Alright then," Sasha sighed tiredly, joining her sister at the table and grabbing her hand to get started. "ONE time only, but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Almost immediately after their little match began Jenis slammed Sasha's arm onto the table! Making even the strong ninja wince a little from the snapping sound. She had to quickly pull her arm away from Jenis is pain and shame.

"Best two out of three?" Sasha half joked, rubbing her sore arm. Jenis in the meanwhile giggled lightly at her little win. Thank goodness Nina was asleep right now. Sasha would really hate to see her own daughter see her lose!

"Heh, I told you! I was serious. Now please...won't you tell me?" Jenis pleaded. "I heard a little from mum...you've been though a lot of bad things right?"

"One win over a simple game won't change my mind!" Sasha snapped, now growing a little annoyed as she stood up, crossing her arms. "You are not meant for fighting! My job is to protect you! Not the other way around! You're my little sister! And you were only meant for singing, that's what I understood when you left home that day-"

Sasha's little rant ended right soon after those last few words could leave her lips, as Jenis sped around the towards her big sister. "YOU!" she yelled, not sounding at all like her usual cheerful self. Before Sasha knew what was happening Jenis raised her hand up and gave the ninja a HARD smack across the face!

Taken aback, Sasha let out a frightened yelp of pain, and stumbled backwards, landing on her tail-end. While rubbing her sore cheek body completely shaking, she looked up into Jenis's raging face.

"What makes you think I never changed?" she screamed, tears gathered and falling from the singers eyes. "What makes you think I don't wanna be able to protect my own sister for once? Do you have ANY IDEA how it feels to know something could have been done if I'd known about what you went through all these years? HOW DARE YOU! I'M CHANGING WHO I AM CAUSE I LOVE MY SISTER! AND I DON'T ALWAYS WANNA BE SAVED!"

"Jen-Jenis..! Jenis..." Sasha stuttered, shaking as she got back to her feet, still edging away from her sister. "I..but I..."

"Tell me! And NO LIES!" Jenis snapped again. This time though her voice grew soft again.

Sasha continued to sit on the ground. There was a long hard silent's for a while after that. She could see Jenis calming down more but still giving her sister a hard stare. Eyes eventually looking down, Sasha gave in.

"When you and Violet moved out...I stayed behind in Japan for a while training alone in the clan. Watching over mother and Nina. Then...that's when things went...all wrong." Sasha began. Still sitting on the floor.

The ninja went on talking. Explaining about the many years before going to London and meeting Paolo. The many masters that made her fight...and the horrible scars they gave her for not killing. Every single master...every single scar from disobeying them.

And the more Jenis learned on just what her older sister went through sense she left and was well taken care of, the more heartbroken she felt. No one should have gone through what she did.

Carefully and quietly once Sasha had explained, Jenis helped Sasha up by the shoulders till she was on her feet again. Looking at her older sister with the most sorry look. At this point even feeling bad for the slap. "Sasha..." she whispered dreadfully.

"It's late...we should head to bed." Sasha began, a lump catching in her throat. To hide the tears starting to gather in her eyes she turned around and went to walk. However Jenis was quick and held onto the back of Sasha's shoulders, holding her in place.

Still not facing her sister Sasha merely lowered her head in more shame. Jenis in the meantime slowly un-did the top of Sasha's kimono. Lowering it halfway down her back. That's all it took to find over 14 scars slashed out all across the ninja's back.

Tears streaming down her face again, Jenis had to hold a hand over her own mouth in shock, as she carefully ran her hand over Sasha's back. Fingers gently tracing each individual scar on her. "Oh sister...oh god..."

The sound of heavy tears hitting the wooded floors could be heard as Sasha started to sob quietly, still not turning around to face Jenis. She did not have to though. After finishing the singer helped straightened up Sasha's top again and hugged her sister hard from behind. "Jenis...!" Sasha moaned.

"I'm here now...I'm your sister after all. I'm here for you," she whispered, this time rocking her sister back and forth as she hugged. "I promise."

Sasha continued to weep a little openly.

Eventually as the night wore on and Sasha managed to calm down Jenis let her go and the two went up to their rooms...for sleep?

Sasha did not take long herself to be in a good mood again. She looked about the city from her bedroom window. "I wonder how much things have changed sense I was home?" Sasha sighed, a smirk crossing her face. Tip-toeing quietly to the window she started to open it.

She barely got one foot out the frame of the window when Jenis suddenly walked in the room, standing directly behind her. "Sis." Jenis said simply.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Hey, I told you the story! No more secrets!...At least that you know." All the while not turning around to look at her little sister who was quietly taking something out from behind her back.

"Not the point now." Jenis said, still smiling sweetly. "It's still too late at night now to be going out on the town. You and me will go out when its brighter. Time for bed."

Sasha snorted, beginning to turn around quickly, placing her body back inside the room. "What are you? Our Mother?" She froze in place before coming up with anymore comments after that.

For Jenis was holding a giant mallet in her hands, and was holding it right over Sasha's head.

"Bed. NOW." Jenis demanded.

"Sense when did you know how to fight with that?" Sasha yelped, trying to step backwards, but her sister just followed after, blocking her exit.

"Sense YOU have been gone for years thinking I could not learn to fight too!" she replied. "I HAVE been training. I do believe I'm getting as good as you."

Sasha made a shaky grin, still in denial. "Come now...you would not really hit your own sister with that would you?"

Smirking back, Jenis lowered the mallet down right on the top of Sasha's head! The speed was just for right when it hit! Not enough to kill her, but just enough for the poor ninja to see stars. "Yes I would." Jenis said sweetly. Finding one sure way to keep Sasha in line if she tried something foolish in the future.

Eyes wide and lights fading Sasha grinned more stupidly, and stumbled forward. "Good call..." she managed to mutter, passing out.

Jenis ducked forward and caught the now 'sleeping' ninja and held her close. Partly giggling, she carried her to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in. Brushing back the locks of hair out of Sasha's eyes, Jenis gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams sis. Be good."

Then taking her mallet she quietly went to her own bedroom to sleep.

As if Sasha was given much choice on the wishing of 'Being good.'

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Baby

Sasha's Return Part 2: Unknown Baby

"Is Sasha still sleeping?" Don asked, standing in the kitchen, watching Lynn cook breakfast for the morning. Normally the springy older ninja was up by now. Sneaking off for the outside world just for her normal endless good times or to get a donut at the nearest shop.

Now to Don Paolo this was odd behavior for his X-minion to be sleeping in so late.

Jenis walked past Don with a stack of wood, blushing a little hard. "Oops. I may have overdone things a bit last night." she weakly giggled, putting the wood in the stove for Lynn. "Don't worry Mr. Paolo. I'll go check on her."

Paolo's face seemed to go a little pale at the word: 'Overdone'. With what he heard Lynn mention about how Jenis was now a days... "If you say so Jenis. Please don't kill her." Paolo muttered, meaning it as only half joking.

Walking upstairs to the bedrooms Jenis could hear Lynn start laughing.

-000-OO-000-

As promised on her revenge on Nina, Emily snuck into the little ninja's room. Holding a small feather in her hands as she came to a stop at the head of the bed.

Not too long ago when the girls were first getting to know each other Nina had pulled the same trick on Emily. A simple feather trick that is. It annoyed Emily to no end. Now it was payback time. "Think you're the only one that can play games Sis?" she whispered, rubbing the small feather around the edge of Nina's nose.

After merely a few seconds gone by Nina's nose started to twitch, her mouth opening and closing. Emily giggled a bit and stood aside as Nina sat up straight in bed and sneezed heavily. A look of dizzy and very confused look on her face. The ninja's face covered in a goo-like mess.

Emily burst into laughter, doubling over having to drop the feather as well.

It took a minute but Nina's eyes soon shot a big glaring at her laughing intruder. "Hey!" Nina huffed, wiping her face clean.

"Heh! Got you!" Emily smirked, lightly poking Nina's cheek. Nina moved her head around and bared her teeth. Not a good sign for anything so Emily pulled back her hand in time before her friend could bite down on it! "Re-relax! It was only a joke!" Emily yelped, putting her hands in the air in surrender.

Nina continued to glare. Forgetting where she was for a moment she hopped out of bed and began to chase Emily out of the room and down the halls. "I'll show you a joke!" she screamed.

"Ack! Fight fair Nina!" Emily gasped, bumping the walls on her way down them. Nina dizzily doing the same thing as well sense she just woke up.

Eventually the two young ones shouts of anger turned into laughs as the playfully ran from room to room after one another. Both nearly knocking over Jenis as she walked by on her way to Sasha's room.

"Oh?" she blinked, gripping the wall to keep from falling.

Nina suddenly jump off Jenis's shoulders and landed right on Emily's back, knocking her to the floor.

Having properly caught the chess player, Nina began tickling her. Emily tried to stand back up but that in itself was impossible now! "Stop tickling! Fight fair Nina!" she laughed.

"Ninja's never fight fair!" Nina laughed back triumphantly.

Although it seemed like a lot of fun they were having, Jenis ignored them for the most part and walked onward into Sasha's bedroom. Not even bothering to knock again she came in and shut the door right behind her and sat down beside her sleeping older sister.

"Sis?" Jenis called sweetly, shaking Sasha's shoulder. No avail. Sasha continued to sleep like a rock. Snoring loudly as well. After some thought however Jenis smiled wider and rushed out of the room. A minute later coming back holding something small round and warm up to Sasha's nose. "Hey sis! Look what I got for you! Your favorite!"

A weak grin crossed Sasha's face as she woke up slowly, the smell of...bread?

"Could it be..?" Sasha mumbled, eyes trying to focus on the thing in front of her face. Her eyes quickly lighting up with joy. "It might be..." she said sitting up and still in a tired daze grabbing the thing from Jenis and holding it in her palms. Feeling the round hold in the middle of the bread. "IT IS! It's a donut!"

Jenis bit her lip to keep from laughing as Sasha took a large bite into the piece of food and chewed. "It's not a donut Sasha..." Jenis smirked still, slowly watching her older sisters face turned from delighted to disgusted.

Waiting for her vision to clear more Sasha started cross-eyed like at the bread in her hands. She could see and feel a mess of cream cheese dripping from the sides of it. Senses finally understanding what she had stuck in her mouth.

"EW! Anything but bagels!" Sasha shouted, voice squeaking, as she threw the bread out the now opened window. "I hate bagels! I HATE BAGELS!" she spat, getting up and tiredly getting ready for the day.

"Heh...sorry Sasha. I had to wake you up somehow." Jenis smiled, not used to a grumpy in the morning type of Sasha. "Come on...don't be like that. Why don't we go downstairs now? Mothers making breakfast for us."

"Nah!" Sasha eventually smiled, fixing her hair up how she liked it. "I don't start any day without my sweet, sweet bread of delight!" Sasha again trying for the window to leave.

"May I come with you?" Jenis asked nicely, not stopping her from leaving.

Sasha turned her head to say no, but not a second before she could Jenis took out her mallet and held it up. "Ye-yeah...sure why not..?" Sasha weakly chuckled.

As if she had a choice.

-00-OO-00-

Even with company or not, it was nice to again be walking the quiet streets of Japan again. The wide open air, the old landmarks. The sights, the sounds of the people and its children walking around doing as they lived.

Sasha and Jenis both with the busy lives they lived before...nearly forgotten themselves on the simple joys of being home. A lot of Nostalgic filling their minds. Course that only lasts so long with someone as hyper as Sasha pulling you by the arm to the donut shop!

"OW! Sasha!" Jenis yelped, heels of her feet literally digging into the ground to try and slow down with Sasha pulling so hard.

"Come on! Come on!" Sasha called excitedly. "It's buy one get one free! And I got a dozen or two to get!"

"That does not mean you need to stuff yourself! You're gonna get sick!" Jenis reminded her harshly. Ninja or not Sasha was gonna make those pounds of donuts go to her hips one day!

Sasha shook her head, grinning back at Jenis. "Hey now, save that mother-like talk when you have a kid someday!" In an instant Jenis gently released her grip from Sasha. A saddened expression clouded her once cheerful face. Sasha got a few yards away before she noticed her sister was not following. "Sis..?" the ninja said a little concerned.

Jenis looked down, gripping her arm tightly, looking lost in thought.

Sasha came over and took her by the hand herself and pulled her from the crowd. Worried in this state Jenis may bump into someone. They had to be careful, even here. She was a famous singer from all around. "SIS!" Sasha said a bit louder, placing both hands on her shoulders, trying to look her in the eyes.

"I...I had a child...once." Jenis muttered. "But she's gone now."

An instant look of guilt and confusion filled Sasha's eyes, she let go of Jenis and stepped back a little. "Oh...I'm sorry." then when it hit her mind again, "WAIT! My sister had a baby?" she yelped. "What were you thinking? Your still so young you-"

"Sasha!" Jenis growled, looking up again. "This was my life! My choice! I have as much right as you did!" her face softened again once Sasha stepped back further. The ninja must have thought Jenis was gonna take out her mallet. "Besides...it does not matter anymore. She's gone like I said."

"She died..?" Sasha tilted her head, armed crossed. But shockingly enough Jenis shook her head with a no. Leaning to a wall, Jenis revealed the short sad truth.

"You see...when I was first starting out as a star...as a singer. I had my share of ups and downs like everyone else." Jenis half smiled. "But...someone I loved at the time came around, saw I was down and...made me feel so happy and warm inside, my singing improved. Day by day it got better. And I had him. He was always with me helping me out...I fell in love."

"That sounds wonderful...I don't see how it went all wrong then." says Sasha.

"Heh...me either sis." Jenis sighed, continuing. "Eventually I became pregnant...and I could see both the terror and joy on my loves face. Then slowly month by month he seemed to get sadder and sadder...when I tried to ask what was wrong he never answered me. All I knew is whenever my back was turned he would run off somewhere without me...but he told me it was too dangerous to bring me along...I assume it was cause of the baby."

Sasha looked back and forth from Jenis to the donut stand a few more yards ahead. Boy she wanted a donut..regardless she waited till Jenis was through.

"The day of my baby's birth I was taken to a private hospital." says Jenis. "This way I could have the baby in piece says my husband...Then, after that...I remember holding the baby in my arms after it was born...she looked so lovely...looked just like her father. Of course I was pretty tired at the time. I remember my last few moments with my daughter. Heh, I tickled her foot and made her laugh."

"The family birthmark?" Sasha guessed. All girls born in the family lines would have a one of a kind marking somewhere on their bodies. but it only appeared on the females born. "You saw it then right?"

"Of course I did sis." Jenis weakly smiled. "It was the mark of a diamond, a light blue diamond...And it appeared as she giggled at me...right on her left knee. However, " Jenis said, frowning again. "Afterwards I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day both my husband and our daughter were gone. Vanished!" the singers eyes now filling with tears, her hands flexed into fists. "He took her from me...I know it!"

It seemed odd though, even to Sasha for the husband to take her away without reason. From the way Jenis described it she looked that man very much. Why would he do that to her? "Hey, hey! Calm down sis! It's over.."

"I suppose so," Jenis began to walk away, heading for the stand side by side with Sasha. "I just can only hope she grew up okay...I'm sure by now she's around our niece Flora's age by now."

"Hey I'll help you find your kid anytime!" Sasha declared proudly. "but first, I need my fuel or I'm not gonna even be able to save myself! Now come on!" Sasha's mood changing yet again to her sweet tooth loving crave.

Even with Jenis's mind still recollecting on her lost child somewhere out there, she did manage a smile once more and followed Sasha to get her donuts.

-00-00-00-

"GET BACK HERE EMILY!" Nina screamed, again trying to chase her sister around the backyard. This time in anger swinging her sword around in a huff. As if Emily was gonna come to a stop with someone swinging a sharp sword at her!

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Emily shouted afraid now.

"Stop and I'll show you!" Nina angrily smirked.

"NINA!" Emily eyes wide as she tripped on a hole and fell on her belly.

Nina stopped for a second, as Emily did not appear to be getting back up. The little ninja slowly and carefully started poking Emily's motionless body with the dull end of her sword. "Emily...?" she whispered, poking her again.

Nothing.

Fear overcame Nina, believing now Emily might have been knocked out from the fall. "Ooooh! Papa's gonna be mad!" Nina gasped, dropping her sword and kneeling down beside her sis and shaking her shoulders. "Sis! Sis! Wake up! Don't play around anymore!"

Emily's eyes shot open in a flash, sitting up in an instant she grabbed Nina by the shoulders and shouted: "BOO!"

Even the all tough Nina let out a scream of shock, her face turning red at the sounds of Emily's laughter. "Sh-shut up! That's not funny!" Nina huffed.

"Aww, come on. Lighten up Nina." Emily giggled, trying to raise the mood up again, she began tickling under Nina's arms. The little ninja began laughing again, doubled over beside Emily. Even shouts for her to stop were drowned out. "Besides I don't need you attacking me with your sword again now would I?"

"St-s-...Stoooop!" Nina laughed, squirming and wiggling around on the ground, tears of joy in eyes. "I don't need tickles! I wanna beat you! Meanie!"

Emily finally slowed to a stop, not wanting Nina out of breath from her laughter. "Heh. You're too cute sometimes. "

Even though Emily and Nina were not real sisters...for some reason though out their times together, since the day they met...it felt as though they were family in some strange way. Neither one of the two could stay mad at each other for very long. What more could one say..?

Nina spent a moment on the ground huffing. a little worn out from running and Emily tickling her. "I'll...I'll still...st...still get you for this...!" she stuttered, looking over to find Emily leaning to a tree. Completely relaxed.

"Keep dreaming then." she said, all the same still smiling. "I'm still smarter!"

A slight moment of silent's. Emily could feel Nina's eyes burning on her. She looked down, Nina was still smirking at her back. "Oh yeah?" the ninja said confidently. Before Emily could even consider standing up, Nina lightning fast grabbed both of Emily's long boots and pulled them off!

Eyes wide, Emily yelped and trying to crawl away. But it was too late as Nina started tickling the bottoms of Emily's feet. "Nooooo!" The chess champ started laughing. "Nina...! Listen to your older sis...! Let go!"

"Beg for mercy!" Nina chuckled. "Cry aunty!"

"It's 'Cry Uncle'!" Emily corrected, still in a fit of laughter. And suddenly...during all her laughing...Nina saw something glowing on Emily. Eyes wide, she quickly let go. Emily fell back, catching her breath, still smiling. "What's wrong Nina..? You okay?"

"There's something on your knee..." says Nina, poking at it with her little finger. "Hey sis? Does it hurt?" a look of worry spreading on her face.

"Wha-what are you talking about..?" Emily asked, bending at her waist to look down at her knees. "Oh that..." Emily grumbled.

"It looks kinda like a diamond!" Nina smiled. "Reminds me of my cousin Flora. She's got a birthmark too!..." she paused for a moment, frowning at Emily again. "Emily...how'd you get this..?"

"I don't remember." she answered honestly. "But...I can't be related to you guys. I had my own mother and father once. Everyone used to say it's my good luck mark on why I'm so good at playing chess." she smiled, hoping Nina would smile back.

"Ah..umm...maybe..." Nina said unsure, a strange feeling crossing her mind. Emily gently grabbed Nina's face and made her look her in the eyes. "Please...don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them confused anymore then the mark does so to me...promise not to tell?"

Even though it was hard, Nina did just that, slowly nodding her head.

"I promise Emily."

In the back of Emily's mind, even as the mark disappeared and she placed back on her boots, she kept saying to herself: "I can't be related to this family. We were worlds apart. Family's apart. Sorry Nina..."


End file.
